


Red Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, fluff mostly, some original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You give flowers to a loved one. That what Rin's father told him once. Rin took it to heart and knew that if he wanted Makoto to know how he felt, he needed roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses

[9 years ago]

The flower shop doorbell rang as a small red headed boy walks in, with wide bright eyes and an even bigger smile, the child walked right up to the counter and rang the bell. A young man who was working for his grandfather had stopped rearranging the lilacs and met the boy over the counter.

“May I help you?” He asked as the child placed his money on the counter.

“Is this enough for a dozen roses?” The boy asked, a gleam in his eyes and a tiny bounce on his step. 

‘He is so forward for a kid.’ the young man thought as he counted the money. Unfortunately as he counted, he realized the kid didn’t have enough for 12 roses. Looking at the hopeful red eyes of such a young child broke his heart a little. He took a deep breath and handed the money back to the child. The boy’s eyebrows furrowed at the money and looked back up at the man.

“Sorry kid, you're about 5 short. Maybe you want something a little cheaper? We have a sale on lilies.” The young man offered him, pointing to the very lilies he was speaking of. The boy slammed his hands on the counter, shaking the vases on there a little and even scaring the man himself.

“No! You don’t understand! They have to be roses! My dad says that if you want someone to know how you feel, you give them roses!” The boy wasn’t screaming but he was loud enough that his grandfather emerged from the back room to see what was the matter. He looked to his grandson then the young boy at the counter.

“Toshihiro, what is going on? Why did you make this child cry?”

“I-I didn’t make anyone cry!” Toshihiro defended himself

“I’m not crying! I just want some flowers and this guy won’t give them to me.” The boy accused of him, making Toshihiro gasp and almost want to grab the little brat. 

“I’m sorry, but you don’t have enough for 12 roses. Why not something cheaper?”

“No, you don’t understand. They need to be roses!”

“And why is that young one?” Toshihiro’s grandfather asked, leaning down to see the boy at more eye level. The boy’s face flushed as he looked down and his fingers tapped the counter.

“Well...My dad, he always gets roses for my mom and she loves them. He said that you get roses for someone special. Someone you really love.”

“I see, and you want roses for your someone special?” Toshihiro’s grandfather smiled as the boy nodded his head. “Ah, Toshihiro don’t you see, this youngin is in love.” he exclaimed as the boy blushed even more.

“It’s Rin. Not youngin.” The boy - Rin - corrected.

“Ah, right. My apologizes.” Toshihiro watched as his grandfather took the money and put it in the cash register. “You’re in luck, Rin. We just had a special that Toshihiro forgot about.

“Don’t throw me under the bus old man!” His grandfather ignored him and gathered the bouquet of roses for Rin as the he began to bounce in excitement, 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Rin repeated over and over as his grandfather gave him the flowers to give to him.

“But-”

“Give it to him.” His grandfather scolded. Toshihiro sighed and gave the large bouquet to Rin. As soon as they were in his hands did he dash out of the flower shop, the door bell ringing to signal his leaving. Toshihiro turned to his grandfather as he counted the money, ignoring that it wasn’t enough for a bouquet like that, his grandfather put the money in the register anyway.

“Whoever the girl is must be a lucky one. I haven’t seen love in anyone so young before, not even in any adult who has come in here.” His grandfather said in a almost musing tone, like he wasn’t even talking to Toshihiro.

“Grandfather, what about the money?” He asked, knowing that the money would have to come out of his paycheck.

“Money doesn’t matter when faced with true love.”

“You can’t be serious. He’s just a kid, he can’t know what love is now.” His grandfather laughed as he patted Toshihiro’s shoulder before turning around and heading into the back room to deal with some more paperwork. He stopped right as he opened the door and looked at Toshihiro one last time.

“Call me an old romantic, but I think what that child feels is the real deal.” His grandfather said, smiling that kind old smile he always had. “Like I said, that girl who receives those flowers better treat him right. I’d hate to see such a young and romantic heart be broken so young.” his grandfather said before closing the door behind him as Toshihiro rolling his eyes before attending to some of the daisies. The child’s happy face coming back into his mind with his grandfather’s words repeating themselves, and he found himself hoping that the kid didn’t get his heart broken either.  
***

Rin rang the doorbell and waited, the soft smell of the roses tickling his nose. A rush of nerves and excitement ran through him as he waited for someone to open the door. Rin tightly gripped the base of the flowers when the door opened to show Haru at the door.

“Hey.” Haru answered in his usual monotone voice.

“Hey Haru - chan. Uh- where’s Makoto?” He asked, knowing that if Haru was here, then Makoto was not too far behind. Haru backed up to allow Rin to come in, the roses catching his attention. 

“Are those for Makoto’s mom?” Haru asked pointing to the roses.

“Huh? No, why would I give them to her? They're are for Makoto.” Rin laughed at the very idea. He kicked off his shoes as He walked into the house looking for Makoto.

“...Makoto?” Haru tilted his head as he followed Rin more into the house. Rin found Makoto waiting for Haru with the game controller in his hand as he tapped idly by. Rin gripped the base of the flowers as his heart rate increased and his face flushed. Makoto must of sensed his presence as he turned and smiled when he saw Rin, but his attention soon drew to the flowers in Rin’s hands as he stood up to greet Rin. The closer he got the more Rin began to second guess himself. 

“Hi Rin. Those are really pretty, are they for my mom?” Makoto asked, taking them from Rin as he unconsciously handed them to him. Rin inhaled before speaking to correct, but Haru walked by and spoke for him.

“They’re for you.” Haru bluntly spoke, with that Rin’s face turned red and his fist clench as his whole body tightened up at the thought of Makoto laughing at him. He was so stupid, how in the world could he think this was a good idea? Makoto however did not seemed disturbed, instead he held the flowers close to him and smiled.

“No one has ever given me flowers before. Thank you Rin.” Rin’s body loosened up as he closed his eyes, expecting Makoto to give him a kiss, just like his mother did for his dad when he gave her flowers. However he heard footsteps leading away from him and he opened his eyes to see Makoto gone and Haru giving him a look of confusion, like he couldn’t understand what he was trying to do. Rin straightened himself out as Makoto came back with his father and the flowers in a vase. 

“You wanna play some games?” Makoto asked. Rin’s voice was caught in his throat, what he wanted was to place his lips against Makoto’s, like his dad when he kissed his mom. All he did was nod his head and let Makoto grab his hand and lead him to the living room.

‘Maybe next time.’ Rin thought to himself as he sat next to Makoto and picked up the third controler to Haru’s racing game, feeling content that Makoto at least enjoyed the roses and it would at least make his feelings somewhat known.

 

[Present Day]

Toshihiro swept the fallen petals off the floor, while his young daughter read her book on the counter. His wife had to work late and they couldn’t find a babysitter for the day so to work she came with. Of course he knew she would be a little bored, but there was only an hour of work and he had promised her ice cream after. The bell rang and Toshihiro stopped sweeping to look up and see a tall young man an Iwatobi school uniform, who seemed nervous about being in the flower shop. 

“Hello, may I help you?” Toshihiro asked, pausing his cleaning to pay attention to the customer. The young man nodded his head and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. 

“I need a bouquet of roses.”

“You’re in luck, we’re having a sale on bouquets!” Toshihiro turned to his young daughter, still reading her book as a way to ignore everything around her. “Asa, can you please get daddy the red roses?” Asa put down her book and her eyes instantly locked with the high school boy. He face flushed and shyly nodded her head as she got down from her chair. Toshihiro walked to the counter to allow the boy to pay for his roses. Asa brought the bouquet to the young man, who kneeled down to her eye level to take them and thank her. He face flushing red and turning away to run behind the counter and to her father’s leg. 

“Sorry, she’s really shy with customers, but she’s getting there..” Toshihiro said as he punched in the price and the young man put down the flowers so he could get the money out of his wallet. 

“It’s fine, how old are you Asa?” The boy asked her, even though he couldn’t see her. 

“...six” she said quietly, her face still red. 

“Six? And already helping out your daddy? You’re a very responsible girl.”

Though the young man couldn’t see her, she nodded her head regardless, not wanting to face the handsome young man with the soft voice. She just clenched her dad’s leg and continued to imagine his kind smile and welcoming green eyes.

“Asa, say thank you.” Toshihiro requested from her but she said nothing. He laughed to took the money.

“Ah well, say. I hope you don’t mind me imposing, are these flowers for a special someone?” He asked, the boy’s face blushed a similar red to his own embarrassed daughter. So it was a yes.

“Well, yes actually. Rin’s been very important to me for a long time and I think it’s about time I let him know.”

Toshihiro hummed, trying to remember why the name Rin sounded so familiar. Now where did he hear that name? A memory of a young boy ordering flowers came to mind, but that was such a long time ago, so they couldn’t be the same person? That was way too coincidental.

“Rin huh? She sounds cute.”

“Sh- Uh, yeah right.” the Iwatobi student chuckled awkwardly as he accepted his change and picked up his flowers. He bowed and thanked Toshihiro as he left the shop. He caught a glance of a bored young man before the door closed behind him. Asa let go of his leg and climbed back up onto her chair.

“Are you okay Asa.”  
`  
“I wonder if Rin is pretty?” She wondered to herself as she clenched the book to her chest. Toshihiro just laughed and patted his young daughter’s head. What was it that his grandfather said once? ‘It’s a shame when young hearts are broken’ or something of that nature, he knew that if his grandfather were here, he would probably smile and patted her head as well while telling her that one day she will find another love. For now as her father, he had to tell her that.

“You’re pretty too. But don’t worry, I’m sure someone as nice as him will find you pretty someday.”

“I wish I was Rin.”

“You don’t know who Rin is Asa.”

“Yeah but, he’s getting flowers from him. And he looked like Prince Charming and I wanna get flowers from Prince Charming!” Asa said, opening her book to a picture of a prince kissing the hand of a young princess. Toshihiro laughed and patted her head again, then something ticked inside his mind.  
“He?”

***

“You stopped to get flowers?” Nagisa asked as Makoto and Haruka finally met up with Nagisa and Rei at the train station, just as the train’s horn blared, alerting waiting patrons to it’s arrival. “Rin could be dead and we weren’t there for him! His dying words will be ‘Oh where are my dear friends.’ tears in his eyes and everything.” 

“You can’t die from a sprained ankle.” Haruka corrected as Rei sighed from Nagisa’s over dramaticness. 

“What if it had been worse Haru-chan!” Nagisa said as the hiss of the train came to a stop and the doors opened. 

“Rin’s fine. Souske said as long as he stays off it, he’ll be able to walk again in no time.” Makoto said, sitting next to Rei as Nagisa prefered to sit next to Haruka.

“But why are you getting him flowers? I’d think that he’d like to just see us.” Rei asked, looking at the bouquet in Makoto’s lap. Makoto didn’t say anything and just tapped his fingers on the stems of the flowers and avoided eye contact with the others, his face blushing red.

“I think Rin would be more happy to see Makoto than anything. Right Makoto?” Haruka asked, almost like he was interrogating him. Makoto just laugh to try and cover his nervousness.

“I-I’m just trying to be nice. I think that these would really cheer him up.” Makoto said as he continued to laugh nervously and his face blushed.

“That’s not fair. Remember when Haru-chan was sick, you didn’t get him flowers.” Nagisa said, just in the same suspicious tone as Haruka.

“Haru doesn’t like flowers…” Makoto sighed, Nagisa looked to Haruka who just shrugged as, well it was true. Usually when he was sick Makoto would take care of him so there was no need for flowers of any kind. “Besides, I just think Rin would really appreciate it.”

“Nagisa, there is no reason to be so suspicious of Makoto-senpai’s intentions. Personally I think it’s nice of Makoto to even consider getting Rin something. From the way he sounded over the phone, he could use some cheering up.” Rei adjusted his glasses as Makoto smiled, knowing that Rei had his back. However Haruka glared at the flowers and back at Makoto, still blushing from the embarrassment. He noticed how almost fondly he looked at the flowers, like he had something on his mind. Haruka sighed as he just looked out the train window while Nagisa and Rei debated getting Rin something as well. 

***

Rin had his arms crossed as he laid in bed, with his right leg resting on a pillow. Souske opened the door to their room with two drinks in hand. 

“Here, they didn’t have what you wanted so I got you a water instead.” Souske said handing him the water as Haruka opened the door behind Souske. “Also Nanse and his team are here.” 

“Hey Rin!” Nagisa greeted him as Rin’s lips curled into a small smile, however it became somewhat more warm smile when Makoto entered the room, whom smiled back when his eyes met Rin’s.

“You didn’t have to come.” Souske said as he opened his soda, meeting glares with Haruka. 

“Rin’s our friend too. We were worried so we came.” Haruka defended, not taking his glare away from Souske.

“Relax Souske, they have every right to be worried as you do. No need to get jealous.” Rin teased as he reluctantly accepted a hug from Nagisa. Souske just sighed and drank his drink. “I thought you’d guys get here sooner?” Rin asked while trying to sit up, but hissed from the small pain of his ankle, Souske, Haruka, and Makoto reacted, almost running to his side to make sure he was okay but Rin held his hand up, causing them to stop in their places as he adjusted the pillow and his ankle to a much more comfortable position, allowing him to sit up properly. 

“Uh, that was my fault.” Makoto admitted as he revealed the flowers that he was hiding behind his back. Rin eyes widen at the surprise and blushed as Makoto made his way to Rin’s side and handed them to him. Rin took them and placed them to his nose to let the aroma tickle his nose. “I - uh- just thought...you know, something cheer you up.” Makoto scratched the back of his head as Rin kept looking at the flowers and smiling.

“Thanks Makoto, that’s really sweet of you.” When Rin met eyes with Makoto’s. The atmosphere changed between them. Souske seemed to sense as well as Rei and Nagisa. Souske looked at his wrist, pretending to there was a watch there.

“Well would you look at that, I gotta do something. Really important.” He looked to the three other boys and Nagisa grabbed Haruka’s arm, knowing he probably didn’t pick up the sudden tension between Rin and Makoto.

“Mind if we tag about Sou-chan?” Nagisa asked. 

“Okay, but don’t call me that.” Souske grumbled as the four of them made their way out of the room with Haruka being dragged behind still looking at a now confused Rin and Makoto. 

“Wai-Wait Nagisa!” Haruka tried to reason with him but Rei closed the door to Rin and Souske’s room.

Rin and Makoto just stared at the door, wondering what the sudden rush was. Then Makoto realized something.

“Souske doesn’t wear a watch.” Makoto mused.

“Yeah that was really weird,” Rin said before looking to Makoto again. There was awkward silence between the two suddenly, both not sure what to say now. They too noticed the short tension between them before Souske and the others made a hasty exit. 

“If you wanna sit, there’s a chair at my desk.” Rin said as Makoto did just that. Pulling the chair up at Rin’s bed side, allowing him to be at eye level with him. Rin looked to the roses and picked one out at put it to his nose and gently inhaled the scent.“They’re really are nice Makoto.” 

Makoto didn’t say anything but smiled and admired Rin’s features, the way the rose seemed to compliment Rin’s pale skin and his hair, while unkempt, seem soft and he had a shot image of running his fingers through it. The rose came into full view and tickled his nose, causing him to sneeze and Rin to laugh.

“Say Makoto, remember when we were younger and I came to your house with roses for no reason?” Rin asked suddenly. Makoto took the rose from Rin’s hands and admired it in his own. This silk of the petals were the first thing he admired as he slowly spun it, allowing the aroma to tickle his nose again.

“Yeah, actually I was just thinking about it a couple days ago.” 

“You wanna know why I got you those flowers?” Rin asked, Makoto looked to Rin who was staring at the top of his bunk. 

“Tell me.”

“...Well, I think I need to explain something. My dad, when I was younger and before he -you know- anyway, when he was gone for really long periods of time, he would come back with a bouquet for my mom. She absolutely adored them and would give my dad a kiss everytime. One day I asked him why he did that and he told me that you give flowers to someone you love.” He kept looking at the bunk, not wanting to look at a now nervous Makoto, aware of where this story was going. “And as the stupid and impressionable kid I was, I took what he said to heart and decided to give you roses. So I saved some money and next chance I got, I bought some flowers and was planning on giving them to you and telling you how I felt.”

“I was so nervous though that I couldn't get the words out, though seeing you happy was good enough for me back then.” Rin paused for a moment to look at the roses again, a petal falling from one of the them. Rin picked it up from his chest and fiddled with it between his fingers as he laughed. “I don’t know, you bringing me these kinda brought that memory back. I guess in a weird way, I now have the courage to admit that...I really like you, I’ve kinda liked you for a really long time. I still do.”

Rin laughed again, his face blushing red and his arm over his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was starting to tear up. His true feelings finally boiling over, the same feeling he’d been suppressing for quite some time. 

Makoto didn’t say anything, his eyes not leaving Rin as he tried to hide the tears that slowly crawled down his face. Makoto reached his hand out to Rin and held his hand, leaning forward while pulling his arm away so he could see his tear filled eyes. He smiled which caused Rin to smile back, before leaning in closer. Rin didn’t say anything but leaned in with Makoto as kissed him.

It was a very innocent kiss, just what Rin expected from Makoto, still when he pulled away from him, he wanted a little more. Maybe he was just greedy, but considering how he would dream of Makoto kissing him like that, he was somewhat justified. None the less he still smiled and held Makoto’s hand tighter as Makoto kissed his cheek.

“I like you too, Rin. Sorry it took me so long to answer you.”

“Don’t be. I had to tell you for you to not get it.” 

The two laughed before Rin pulled Makoto in for a much less innocent kiss. Which Makoto was more than happy to oblige to. His heart racing as his and Rin’s lips meshed together and Makoto finally able to run his fingers soft hair, the sensation somewhat similar to the rose that was in his hand.

[Two weeks later]

Toshihiro was just closing up the flower shop with his elderly grandfather already trying to hail a taxi for them. Toshihiro sighed at the sight of his grandfather, acting as spry as ever for someone in his 80’s. He stopped waving and began to stare across the street, a smile appearing on his face. Toshihiro walked to his grandfather’s side, looking in the same direction as him. There were two boys, one he had seen before. Asa’s Prince Charming, who was arm in arm with a red headed boy as they walked along the sidewalk across from them.

Toshihiro looked to his grandfather and back at the boys, they didn’t seem to notice them staring as they continued on their way, happy and laughing while arm in arm.

“Young love, isn’t it beautiful Toshihiro?” His grandfather said in a wistful tone as a taxi drove past them. 

“I guess, but they’re both boys. Do you think it’ll last?” Toshihiro knew of other boys from his college days that didn’t last because of various reasons. He just didn’t know how to tell his little Asa that her Prince Charming found his own Prince.

“Did you see the look that red hair boy was giving him. I haven’t seen a look of love and devotion like that on anyone since that small boy all those years ago.” His grandfather mused, going back to waving for a taxi for them. 

Toshihiro laughed a little, the fact that his grandfather could remember that but not himself made him worry for his own memory. “I can’t believe you remember that. You think that was the same kid just now?”  
“I’d like to believe so.” His grandfather nodded as a taxi finally pulled over to pick them up. “I’d like to believe that young boy gave those rose to the other young man and they will be together as long as they can.”

Toshihiro helped his grandfather into the front seat of the taxi, thinking to himself ‘Still a romantic I see.’ he closed the door for his Grandfather as he waved goodbye to him as the taxi drove off, to his grandfather’s retirement home. Toshihiro waved but thought about Asa’s Prince Charming and then to the child from all those years ago. He smiled, that same happiness he could only imagine his grandfather felt when doing his usual musings about young couples in love. 

Maybe he was a romantic too, like his grandfather.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest MakoRin fic I've ever written. Once I started I just couldn't stop. Anyway this is a story done for MakoRin Week (the best week of the year) and this is only day one! Hopefully the other won't be as long ^^;;
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it and I wish you a good day.


End file.
